Sweet Child Of Mine
by Ithinkyoullknxw
Summary: Snippets of Callie and Arizona moments during the most important time of their lives.


Arizona saunters into the bedroom she shares with her lover, leaning against the door frame as she watches Callie lying flat across their bed. The brunette's hair is sprawled across the pillow and she's clad in only jeans and a bra, half-dressed when she flopped onto the bed, eyes closed as she sings along to the radio. She blinks up from under her hair, after a minute, giving her girlfriend a dazzling smile. Arizona climbs up beside her, her head resting on her hand, her elbow taking her weight as she lays on her side. She nestles her face against Callie's cheek, placing a tender kiss against the soft skin she finds there, letting them trail down to the corner of soft, soft lips. Smiling, she watches as Callie turns ever so slightly to face her partner, eyes ablaze with happiness and unquestionable love. "Calliope," she whispers, "my love," blue eyes are lost in brown, "marry me?"

Callie's hands shake as she nervously rests against the sink, her hand taking her weight as she watches and waits in agonising anticipation. Her heart flutters as Arizona's head rests on her shoulder from behind, her arms wrap around her waist and holding her in a strong embrace. The blonde feels a shaking body shuffle against her own and she pulls her fiancé closer, protecting her, listening as she whispers against her chest that she cannot bare to look. After another minute, Arizona reaches past her and swiftly turns the pregnancy test over, revealing the two pink lines they'd both desperately hoped for. Her blue eyes brim with tears but twinkle with pure joy, a laugh bubbling from her lips and it tells Callie everything she needs to know.

Arizona can't help the delighted giggle that fall from her lips as she walks out of the bathroom and into their bedroom to her pouting girlfriend. She watches as the other woman hops around the room, trying to pull her favourite pair of ridiculously expensive black jeans over her legs and fasten them over her ever-growing bump, "Arizona!" she whines, "stop laughing. I'm fat." Callie isn't wearing a top yet and her bump is just too tempting for the blonde who falls to her knees, still snickering at her wife to be a she peppers the skin with kisses. "You're beautiful, Calliope," more kisses, "radiant," she reaches to hold a hand, "miraculous," tender caresses of her skin makes the pregnant woman's breath hitch and before she knows it, Arizona is on her feet, pulling her in with a finger through the belt loop and holding her against her body. "You're having my baby," the shorter woman sings with glee, making Callie roll her eyes and chuckle as she is danced around the room, "what a lovely way of sayin' how much you love me!" Arizona's childish, unadulterated joy as she sings the rest of the stupid song, still holding her close and spinning her around their home makes Callie's heart skip a beat, "I'm happy you know it, that you're having my baby," Arizona's damp hair drips around them as she twirls her pregnant fiancé across their living room, "you're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to ya!"

The jelly is cold against her bare stomach, which is now swollen and large. Their fingers are intertwined, both their engagement rings sparkle under the light and both their chests flicker with nerves as they wait to see their unborn child appear on the screen and the sound of a heartbeat echo around the room. They've seen their tiny baby a few times now, more than most seeing as they're both doctors and type A and desperately, hopelessly in love with the tiny human they have made from scratch. The excitement of finding out the sex of said tiny human buzzes around the room but everything seems to freeze for both women and words escape them, "there's your little girl," is all either of them can hear and they just can't seem to breathe.

Her dress is short length, falling just above her knees. It squeezes Callie's constantly expanding bump under the loose material but flutters slightly in the gentle summer's wind. Callie grips Mark's hand tightly in hers and they share a smile. Together they walk under the rosebud archway, up along the cream carpeted walkway, following the trail of petals they lay before them. Arizona is already waiting at the alter and when her brother whispers for her to turn around, the smile previously adorning her lips falls slightly, her eyes widen, mouth falls open and her next breath is just out of reach. She's never seen a more beautiful sight than her almost wife walking slowly towards her with a heart stopping smile, housing their daughter, growing her, keeping her safe until she is ready to meet them properly. When their eyes meet, both their nervous butterflies finally disappear. Their eyes aren't torn from each other throughout the entire service and as they hear the words 'wife and wife', they breathe a sigh of relief, content and absolute joy. As they share a tender kiss, their family and friends surrounding them with cheers and claps, Arizona's hand caresses her wife's bump and absolutely everything is perfect.

Her breathless screams fill the air, panting and gasping for breath. Callie's hand grips Arizona's in a vice like hold, her knuckles a shade of white. The blonde whispers words of love and encouragement, wanting nothing more than to take her wife's pain away but knowing that soon, so very soon, it'll all be more than worth it. She tells her that the pain is excruciating and that she just can't take it anymore and in return she is showered with kisses to her head and can feel the pride flowing from the other woman, "I know you can do it," she can hear, "I love you Calliope. A little more and we're going to meet our baby girl." Eventually, after an eternity of pain and waiting, Callie's breathing calms and her screaming subsides and moments later she is handed her daughter. Arizona beams when her wife whispers that she has her dimples and everything seems to fall into place.

A small, contented sigh leaves Arizona's mouth and an elated smile dances across her lips as she rocks her daughter, only hours old, in her arms. Her wife rests just beside them, sleep overtaking her exhausted form only a short while ago. Her baby is a miracle, she thinks. And though the strong Latina genes had won out with the tufts of black hair and tanned skin, the blue eyes and dimples are all her and she thanks her lucky stars that they found the perfect donor. Maddie stirs in her mama's arms and she hums gently to settle her, "she's got eyes of the bluest skies as if they'd thought of rain. I'd hate to look into those eyes and see and ounce of pain," she keeps her voice soft and tender as she strokes her dainty cheeks with her little finger, "oh, oh, oh sweet child of mine," the softest kiss imaginable is placed against the baby's forehead as Arizona cradles her close, breathing in her intoxicating baby smell, "oh, oh, oh sweet love of mine." Her baby's eyes are curious and full of intrigue as her eyelids flicker shut and a soft moan escapes her delicate lips.

Arizona's keys click into the lock of the new home they've recently move into, a few months into her wife's pregnancy. She's carrying bags of shopping, softly humming a song she'd heard earlier on the radio. She opens her mouth to speak, to let her wife and baby know she's home but the sight in front of her brings her to a halt. Callie lays with only a bra and some comfy sweats across their sofa and Maddie lays above her, her small cheek pressed against her mommy's chest and her hands fanned across her body. Both of them are sound asleep. Maddie is stretched as far as her tiny body will allow her to, her bare feet resting against her mommy as she lays in only a vest, the warmth of her mother and the rare hot evening enough to comfort her. Without saying a word, Arizona places a blanket on top of their sleeping forms and gently strokes her daughter's tufts of raven hair. She presses a tender kiss to her wife's forehead, snaps a precious picture and then leaves her girls to sleep.

Noise fills the Shepherd-grey house, not a quiet moment throughout the whole day. Both children's and adult's laughter floods the place and the feeling is infectious, despite the riot taking place. Two teams have been built and a war is about to start. On one team, Callie alongside Teddy, Cristina, Addison, Meredith, Amelia, Lexie, Maggie and a surprisingly eager Bailey. On the other, Arizona, Henry, Owen, Jake, Derek, Mark, Ben, Amelia's long-term girlfriend Kate and perhaps the most surprising of all, Maggie's husband, Alex. The huge pile of children they have gathered between them run around, floating from one team to the other and laughing like crazy as the water fight begins and chaos erupts. From her hiding place behind the tree house, an only slightly damp Arizona is feeling triumphant. She's damn good at games. Except, moments later, she is completely drenched and turns to see her wife and daughter with empty buckets and matching grins. "Calliope Torres, you suck! Maddie Torres, you're a big meanie," she shakes her hair out, her two braids shaking water at the pair in front of her. "Arizona Torres, we don't say sucks." Both laugh when a miniature version of them nods frantically, "yeah mama, we don't say sucks!" She wants to be grumpy that she lost but really, when her girls look at her like that, she doesn't mind at all.

Callie's emotions seem all over the place as she wakes, wrapped in her wife's embrace. Together they enjoy their rare day off, making breakfast together and watching cartoons with their daughter as they so rarely get to do in the mornings. Or at least, not all of them together. They dress Maddie and grab her backpack and scurry her off to their car, Arizona fussing to ensure all is perfect. Together, they stand hand in hand at the school gates with hundreds of other gushing parents, their nerves far outshining anything they were expecting. Maddie is unfazed, a miniature replica of both her mothers. She wears her hair in two braids and insists on carrying her own bags. She's strong and feisty with the kindest heart and a captivating smile. She kisses her parent's goodbye and strides off to her classroom, leaving Callie and Arizona alone. Callie smiles at her wife, still as in love with her as she always had been. This time, she rests her hand against the swell of her wife's stomach, the bump only just beginning to show. The glimmer in her loves eyes and the way she practically glows mirrors how she was herself, years before and it causes her heart to swell further and her smile to widen a fraction more.


End file.
